Gravity Falls
Gravity Falls is a small American town appearing in the animated TV show of the same name. It is a centre of paranormal activity and the surrounding woods are inhabited by a variety of supernatural creatures. History Located in the state of Oregon, Gravity Falls was originally founded by Quentin Trembley, the 8½th President of the United States of America, when he "discovered" the land when he fell off a cliff whilst riding a horse backwards. The insane Trembley, known for his silly ideas and ridiculous practices, was regarded as an embarrassment to the American nation, and all records of his existence were erased after he sealed his body in a solid block of peanut brittle (which apparently possessed life-sustaining properties). Local idiot Nathaniel Northwest was named as Gravity Falls' town founder in Trembley's place. In the present day, Gravity Falls is a quiet, sleepy mountain town that, on the surface, seems no different from any other. However, what few people are aware of is that the town and surrounding forests are an epicenter of paranormal occurrences: ghost hauntings, monster sightings, magical activities and other inexplicable phenomena. Some of the local phenomena have been documented in a series of journals written by Stanford Pines (whose identity was unknown until mid-Season 2) and the journals hidden in different areas of the town and surrounding forest. Three of these journals are known to exist and have been discovered: the journal marked 3'' was discovered by Dipper Pines in a hollow metal shaft disguised as a tree, the ''2 journal was in the possession of child-psychic-fraudster Gideon Gleeful, and 1'' had been in the possession of Stanley Pines, Stanford's twin brother. As well as documenting the unusual activities and creatures sighted around Gravity Falls, the journals also contain a series of cryptograms and diagrams. Most of the pictograms relate to a malevolent two-dimensional demon known as Bill Cipher, describing methods of summoning him and combating him. Places of Interest * '''The Mystery Shack' - A tourist trap that serves as the home and place of business for Stanford Pines, located on the outskirts of town. Supposedly the world's most bizarre museum, the shack is filled with numerous fake exhibits and shoddy overpriced merchandise made by Stan himself. However, while he claims not to believe in the supernatural, Stan knows more about the mysteries of Gravity Falls than he lets on and even has some kind of laboratory hidden beneath the shack which he accesses via a secret door hidden behind a vending machine. * Dusk 2 Dawn - A convenience store that was shut down in 1995 after the couple who ran it both died simultaneously of twin heart attacks. The ghosts of the Duskertons still haunt the store to this day. * Cemetery - A cavern beneath the cemetery held a number of documents belonging to Quentin Trembley. Trembley's body was also buried here, suspended in a block of peanut brittle which actually kept him alive for 150 years before he was discovered by Dipper and Mabel Pines. * Municipal Pool - The swimming pool opens every summer for the residents to come and cool off. Mermando the merman was trapped there for an undetermined amount of time before he was set free by Mabel. * Town Dump - Birthplace of the Summerween Trickster, who was formed from heaps of thrown-out candy. * Lake Gravity Falls - Local lake and fishing hole. * Scuttlebutt Island - Located in the middle of the lake. Home to a colony of beavers and suspected lair of the legendary Gobblewonker. * Man Cave - Lair of the Manotaurs. * Gnome Forest - Unofficial name for an area of forest where the Gnomes are known to reside. * Mines - Abandoned mines where dinosaurs have been discovered suspended in tree sap. Known Creatures The following creatures have been encountered in or around the town of Gravity Falls. * Gnomes - Forest-dwelling magical humanoids; sentient, but lecherous and not terribly bright. * Wax Figures - A series of wax sculptures of famous historical figures, fictional characters and celebrities. These sculptures are cursed and come to life on nights when the moon is waxing. * Manotaurs - All-male race of minotaur-like creatures; sentient and stereotypically manly. * Multi-Bear - Sentient multi-headed bear commonly bullied by the Manotaurs. * Gremloblin - Ferocious goblinoid creature; causes those who look into its eyes to go mad after witnessing their worst nightmares. * Bill Cipher - Sinister demonic being that invades the minds of humans and generally likes to cause chaos. While Bill is not native to Gravity Falls or even this dimension, it is the only location on Earth where he has appeared. * Zombies - Cursed undead that seek to feed on the brains of the living. * Lilliputtians - Small humanoid creatures resembling golf balls that reside in Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt. * Mermando - A merman who was trapped in the Municipal Pool before Mabel and Dipper returned him to the ocean. * Ma and Pa Duskerton - The ghosts of an elderly couple who haunt the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store. * Shape Shifter - Shape-changing monster discovered in an underground bunker. * Unicorns - Magical equine creatures residing in a hidden glade within the woods. They are known to be uppity and frustrating. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Gravity Falls